If it were different
by Nox Noctis Angelus
Summary: What would have happened if, instead of waiting for the Shrieking shack, Sirius came to Harry first. Would Harry have remmembered?
1. Default Chapter

Harry lay on his bed thinking of what he had heared on the news this morning. A criminal by the name of Sirius Black had just escaped from a local prison. Harry had a suspision that it was Azkaban because it didn't say which prison it had come from. Wait a minute, Sirius Black! I know him! All of a sudden he was hit with a wave of memories, like a magical flash-back. A man and Harry's father were playing Exploding Snap in front of him. Harry recognized the man as Sirius Black. Next black was holding him, singing a beautiful lullabye(he was a really good singer). Then Sirius, Lily, and James were sitting next to him, just talking and laughing together. This all happened so fast, but just when he had thought it was over, there was one more clear and vibrant than alll the others combine. It was the most important of all. He was a baby and Sirius was talking to him.

"Pronglet, listen to me, I love you more than life its self. If I am taken away, I want you to know it wasn't me. I would never betray your parents! I would rather DIE! They were like family to me. It was Peter, the little effing trator. I am going to go kill him, and avenge your parents! The scum doesn't deserve to live. I just want you to do me a favor. Remember me. Remember Sirius. Remember your godfather."

And with that, Harry awoke from his vision. "He...He broke out for me.....he..he actually cares about me! I have to find him and help him, it's the least I can do! Oh, Sirius........." Unknown to Harry, a large shaggy black dog sat on the curb outside number 4, Privet dr. listening to every word the preteen said.


	2. The meeting part 1

Thank you for reading(obviously you are, or you would not get this message!) and ever so sorry about the wait. I have been REALLY busy with the start of school and everything. Oh, yeah, and there is the tiny fact that I am a lazy Bum! Hehehe. Cheers to my lovely reviewers, and I will respond to them at the bottom A/N. Now, on with the show!

Sirius did not know what to say or do, and so did nothing at all..... Except think.

'OhMyGod! I- I have to go talk to him! I can not just sit here outside, waiting to get hit by a car. For christ sake he's my godson. Padfoot, mate, you're losing it. You break out of the most hellish prison in the world for your godson (and revenge, but let's not spoil the moment) you find out he cares about you, and you just sit out here in the cold on your bumm!'

The big black dog got up off his bumm and padded up to the window, and scratched on it(I know in the movie it's on the second floor, but work with me here......). Harry jumped like a foot in the air.

'what in the world is a dog doing outside my w- wait, where have I seen this dog before.... I don't know, but I know it's not just an animal.... don't ask me how, but I know.....'

Harry reluctantly opened the window. He glanced at the grey-blue eyes, and realized he had seen him on the same man seconds before.

"How on god's green earth..... it can't possibly be...... Sirius Black?!" skinny, raven-haired child stuttered, stepping back from the window. He wasn't afraid, just taken aback. The dog whinned and nodded his head the best he could. He lept into the window and with a small 'pop' turned into his human self.

"Harry..." He croaked out, before engulfing the boy in a hug.

So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! (Open 4 suggestions!) and now to the repies to reviews!

Padfootluver- Your wish is my comand, dearest reviewer! I have updated!

Sirius- Emily, that was gay! You owe Genie or Alladen wotever royalty tax (disclaimer, I do not own any thing!)

Lovenhope-(pretty name) thank you, you so sweet! Have a cookie!

Neo-lover72- Hmmmmmmm.... cake...... Glad you like it! Oh, and the story, too. Ummm, neo-lover, you wouldnt happen to have an account on neopets, do ya? I do!

Insanechildfanfic- You inspire me!


	3. The meeting part 2

Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! SO SORRY FOR MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT! I know they could be longer, but it's hard, cut me some slack(remmember, I am a lazy bumm!). Cheers to the lovely reviewers, again! Cookies for all!(hands out cookies)

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

"Sirius?!" Harry exclaimed into the neck of the man's filthy robes.

"Yes, in the flesh.....well if I had any left." He said softly.

"Your...so....skinny and well, sickly, really." Harry said to him, his voice muffled still by Sirius's robes (they were still hugging. NOT SLASH just dad son-ish hug.).

"Thanks to Azkaban for twelve years."He said coldly, letting go of Harry and sitting down on his bed.

"But why did you break out for me? I am not worth it! Okay, so you knew my parents and me as a baby, and Azkaban was terrible, but why find me? Why not just go about your buisness and live a happy, teen-free life?" He asked confussed.

"NOT WORTH IT?! NOT WORTH IT?! Harry, never! Of course your'e worth it! You're my godson and I love you! I told you that the night I went away, and I'll tell you that again, and if I have to, I'll tell you every day for therest of my life!" He exclaimed.

Harry smiled and hugged him again.

"Would you get offended if I told you something?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Sirius said.

"Okay, you need a shower."He said, and ducked as as a pillow came flying towards his head, thrown by Sirius.

A/N: Okay, so how'd you like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

And now, the respons to the reviews!

Moonfyre- Thank you! (bows, and gives cookie.) I hath updated AGAIN!

Gabwr- Glad ya love it, I kept going.

P.S. Neo-luver72 I LOVE CAKE!


	4. Discussions

Thanks again for reading! I am out of cookies, so I'm giving liver to my readers! Yay! Not much to say, thanks to my reviewers, and on with the show!

"Sirius, if you are innocent, then why did you get put in Azkaban? I mean, at the trial-"Harry began.

"Aah, you seem to have put your finger on it. If I _had _a trial, I probably wouldn't have been in Azkaban in the first place! The _oh-so-smart-and-important _Minister of Magic didn't seem to think I deserved one! And they say ministry officials are _smart_ and _highly trained!_

**_Humph!_**" Sirius said coldly at the thought of the ministry.

"That's illegal!" Harry said angrily."But, what happened? How is it that Peter got away and stuff, and why hasn't anyone EVER told me about you?"

"I knew that question would pop up somewhere. Alright, this is a somewhat long story, so get comfortable. When I was in school, so was your father, a man named Remus Lupin, and of course Peter Pettigrew. We got along great! We were the best of friends. But James and I noticed that Remus seemed to be dissapearing every month. We looked into it and discovered he was a werewolf. And since werewolves are only a danger to humans, we became illegal animagus so we could accompany him. I was a dog, James a stag, and Peter a rat. When your parents got married and had you, they named me your godfather and the secret keeper for their fiddelious charm (sp?)-"

"Fiddelious charm?" Harry asked.

"It's a charm where the only people that could see a certain house are the people the secret keeper chose. At first it worked out, but then I decided to have Lilly and James switch to Peter. I thought it would be the perfect bluff for Voldemort, seeing as how I was the most likely to be picked as it. Little did I know, Peter had been working for Voldemort since a year before the Potters went into hiding. We knew there was a trator among us, be we could never have guessed it was peter. I had always thought it would be Remus, he was the smartest among us. The night your parents died, I tracked him down. He yelled loud so that the whole town would hear about how I'd betrayed Lilly and James, cut off his finger, blew apart the street that had 13 muggles on it, transormed into a rat, and ran down the sewers. He left me there to be swooped down on by ministry officials. Then Fudge sentenced me to life in Azkaban without a trial. After twelve years, I broke out and came here to see you."

" So now you're on the run, and can't go-........Oh my god...."

"What? What is it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Peter, you said he was a rat without his front toe... My friend....He's got a pet rat that he's had for twelve years, that's missing a toe. Calls him scabbers." Harry thought aloud.

"I know. Another reason I broke out. I saw your friend in a newspaper with that rat on his shoulder."

"So if we get ahold of Ron's rat, turn him in, you'd be free!"Harry exclaimed.

"And well, since I'm your godfather and all, I am responsible for you should anything happen to Lilly and James... well..." Sirius began.

"Come and live with you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well, I didn;t think you'd want to. I mean, I understand, you just met me and-" He said dissapointedly

"Are you mad?! I'd LOVE to! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius' face broke into the first full smile Harry had seen since he met the man. One that made him look year yuonger, and much more handsome(Not that Harry noticed he was handsome, I just have a crush on ole Sirius, lol) than before azkaban. Harry smiled back.

"Here, the Dursleys aren't awake, so you can get in the shower. They'll just think it's me. I have got clothes that are way to big for me, and I can probably sneak you up some food. You're probably starving. We'll worry about Peter when we see Ron.

Sirius was clearly amazed at the intellegence and generosity (Big words, eeew!) of his beloved godson.

"I really apriciat this." He said as he walked into the bethroom, prepared to relax for a while in the hot shower spray.

What di ya think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! (Open 4 suggestions!)

And now, the respons to reviews!

Padfootobsessed329- Glad ya like it!

Joulez- Will do!

Ithewoman- Thanks for the suggestions, I'll do it!


	5. ONE PRESENT!

Hey, guess what joulez? I UPDATED! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE (except joulez, she gets liver! Sorry, butt beggers can't be choosers!) Mwahahaha I am EVIL!! Oh, sorry..... uh.... on with the show?

llilililililililililililililililililillilililili

Sirius reluctantly stepped out of the relaxing shower spray and began putting on the clothes Harry had given him, and walked out of the bathroom into Harry's room, where Harry had four large sandwhiches waiting for him. Sirius was really quite strong for his weight, because he had worked out everyday in Azkaban, determined not to let it turn him weak(He now had a six pack, not that Harry new it, but some of the girl readers might wanna know...).

"Thank you so much Harry, I really needed it. Now, tell me about you, I've done told you the depressing details of my life..." Sirius said.

"Well, I am in Gryfindor, I play quidditch, and I'm the youngest seeker in a century. Made it on the team in first year! (Sirius let out a happy 'whoop whoop' and did that weird little dance with his hands) "My best friends are Ron Weasley, he is really cool, and Hermione Granger, who is the cleverest witch I know. My best subject is DaDa, and I hate potions due to my evil greasy git potions master, snape-"

"NO BLOODY WAY! SEVERUS SNAPE?! A TEACHER? BLOODY HELL! Don't repeat that....." He caught himself. Harry roled his eyes at him."Oh, and by the way, I know when your birthday is! Mwahahaha! I am going to have to get you a present to make up for the last 12 years!"

"Oh, you don't have to! Besides, I've only ever gotten two presents my whole life. A cake from Hagrid and Ron rescued my from here-"

but that was the wrong thing to say!

"WHAT?! TWO PRESENTS? YOU...Your WHOLE life? But how do theese people treat you? What about Christmas?! How about-"

"Sirius, calm down, I'm ok with it, really. You get used to it after a while. Honestly, I don't mind!" Said Harry quickly. Sirius changed the subject.

"So, best seeker in a century, eh! Must have inherited your dad's flying skills!" He said proudly. The rest of the evening went on like this, as well as the next two days, seeing as how Vernon had won a three-day expence paid trip the next day by mail order. It was one of Harry's best times of his liufe outside Hogwartz.

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know, and I'll reply 2 you next chapter! Yay!

SoRrY jOuLeZ, bUt I WaS oUt Of CoOkIeS! WhAt WoUlD yOu RaThEr HaVe? cAnDy?! Pishaw!


	6. Clothes!

Yes! I have updated! Merry Christmas Everyone! Well, Happy Thanksgiving any way! Cookies for everyone, oh, and a slice of Pumpkin Pie!

Today was Harry's birthday, and Sirius made sure it was a good one, to say the least. He had conjured up a cake, and he bought Harry a wardrobe that automatically stocked the clothes that best fit Harry's cap, skateboard, and denim shorts that came to his knees).style (it was filled with gothic, punk stuff with plain black baggy jeans, black muscle shirts, black shirts that were either baggy or ripped at the sleeves, heavy black boots with buckles, and black denim shorts with too many pockets that came past his knees).

"Wow, cool clothes Har." Sirius said, examining.

"Hope you don't mind, but I mail ordered you some clothes, seeing as how Dudley will start to wonder what I've been doing with all the used ones he gave me." Harry said pulling out a large shopping bag. He pulled out dark blue jeans, black, white, and grey muscle shirts, and a large pair of Timberlands (very popular shoes here in the M.D. V.A. vicinity). He also pulled out some large, black, nice looking dress shirts.

"Perfect! How'd you know?" Sirius asked.

"Just a gut feeling...." Harry said.

Harry spent the rest of his Dursley-free days with Sirius, explaining about his life and what-not, carefully avoiding speaking about the past two incidents at school, because he did not know how Sirius would react, and Sirius told him stories about his dad, about how his mum and dad hated each other until 7th year, about how immature they were, and about all the prank they pulled and adventures they went on. All and all, it was quite a blast for the both of them, seeing as how Sirius had missed Harry so much, and Harry had never had a parental figure to look up to before. Oh, yes, and there was the fact that Sirius was quite enjoying being like a father figure and taking care of Harry, and fulfilling his promise to Lilly and James at the same time!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my lovely reviewers who keep me so inspired, and so sorry the chapters are so short!


	7. Letters of K9 and Moon

Howdy, yall! Guess what? I finally updated! and I'm out of liver! I am abot to introduce my muse, who will be helping me narrorate through the rest of my story! If you want to see some of my other ones, look at my info page thingy! Introducing.... MIMI!  
MiMi-HI! Peace out freakes!  
That was rude.

mimi-so?

II don't know how to sew... On with the show!

The days passed by slowly, with Sirius hiding out in Harry's room as a dog, untill he got his 'chores' done (which made Sirius alarmed at how long it took) and then came in and they hung out and talked, untill Sirius got a bright Idea (a/n. mimi-and we all wonder how that happened)  
He calmly turned to Harry.  
"When was the last full moon?" Sirius asked. "Last friday, why?" Harry asked back (a/n. mimi-wow, 20 questions! I love that game! I got one.... I like cows)  
"Have you got some ink, a quill, and some parchment I could borrow?" Sirius nearly begged. Harry nodded and gestured towards the bed.  
"I don't know why I didn't think (a/n. mimi- I do! Cuz, I don't know how to think either! don't feel bad!) about it sooner! I'm gonna write a LETTER to moony!" He said excitedly. He began to scribble furiously, and then handed a peice of parchement to Harry to read. It read:  
Moony,  
I know what you think about me. Please, before you trash this letter up, i need to tell you something (a/n. mimi-lemme guess' moony, Im gay, will you marry me? Harrypfan- smacks upside head and says ' DONT INSULT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!!!). It wasnt me! It was Peter! We switched, Moony! I swear to god I would never betray them, or you! Ever! Peter was the secret keeper, he had been working for Voldemort since a year before! I didn't know. No one did. WHen I chased him down, e yelled to the whole street I had betrayed Lilly and James, cut off his finger and blew up the street witht he wand he had behind his back. THen he transformed and ran down the sewers. I can not tell you where I am untill you believe me, but I know where Peter is. He is staying with a family called the 'Weasleys', I broke out not only to bring him in, but also because he could get Harry anytime he wanted. I have spoken to Harry (don't worry, on his own will, okay?) and Ron Wealy , their youngest son, owns the rat as a pet. Before you come to hunt me down, please, go to the Weasly's residence, they are currently getting back from Egypt, and find the rat named Scabbers. Take him to Dumbledore before you try it, or he will run. If not for me, do it for Harry's sake. Do it for James, if it means anything. And moony, I am sorry for not telling you about the switch. I had thought it was you, not Peter. Please, please you have to believe me.  
Padfoot.  
P.s. Donn't hurt the owl, It's Harry's

Harry nodded his aproval, before giving the note to Hedwig. "Hey girl, up for a flight? I need you to take this to Remus Lupin, if You can find him, okay? Hold on, I have something else." Harry scribbled note aswell and tied it to her. "Go on, safe trip, Hedwig'  
She gracefully flew out the window, and headed to the country.

Remus's Place Remus up on the couch, a book in his lap. He was in his lonely, small cottage, reading (a/n. mimi-gob, how many times do you have to say he was reading!! Books are EVILLL! EAT MOR Chikn), when a large snowy owl flew in. "What do you have? Two letters? Alright, hold on, I'm going to probably have to write back..." He took the smaller letter first. It read:  
Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,  
If you have not yet read the other letter, please believe him when you read it. (a/n. mimi-Because he is PROPOSING!!! MErry New YEar!) I understand that you were friends with my dad and mum, and I was wondering if maybe we could get together (a/n. mimi-AND GET MARRIED! YAY) and yu could tell me about them one day. I'd like to know more about them, and all I've heard is the small descriptions from others. I understand if you don't want to, and I have a message for you from me. You shouldn't worry about who others think you are, just because of what you are. All that really matters is that(a/n mimi-You eat more chicken!) how you deal with it, and that you know you always have someone(a/n mimi-Who loves chicken! To save Betsy,my cow friend!) who cares and loves enough to talk to you if you need it. I'll always have an ear open. Please, when you read that letter, remmember it is my last chance at a good home, because the one I'm at now is far from loveing. Please, don't hesitate to write if you ever need me,  
Harry Prongs Jr.  
Pronglet Remus set the letter down with tears in his eyes, but smileing all the same... 'Harry, oh how many times I had tried to get custody of him, how I longed to see him, but the MoM wouldn't let me.... And here here he is finding me... What did he mean, I can help but wonder...' HE reached over and picked up the second note.  
Moony,  
I know what you think about me. Please, before you trash this letter up, i need to tell you something.  
Remus snorted. "you know me too well, even after all theese years"  
. It wasnt me! It was Peter! Remus stared at it. "Really?" He asked sarcastically.  
We switched, Moony! "You did?" No sarcasm in his voice I swear to god I would never betray them, or you! Ever! Peter was the secret keeper, he had been working for Voldemort since a year before! I didn't know. No one did. "Not even I, and I'm supposed to be the smart one...." If what he says is true"  
When I chased him down, he yelled to the whole street I had betrayed Lilly and James, cut off his finger and blew up the street with yhe wand he had behind his back. Then he transformed and ran down the sewers. "Genius. Pure genius... Wow, padfoot, I can't believe it... I'm so stupid"  
I can not tell you where I am untill you believe me, but I know where Peter is. He is staying with a family called the 'Weasleys', I broke out not only to bring him in, but also because he could get Harry anytime he wanted. I have spoken to Harry (don't worry, on his own will, okay?) and Ron Wealy , their youngest son, owns the rat as a pet. Before you come to hunt me down, "I will hunt you sown, only to set things straight... O my goodness, where are you my old friend"  
please, go to the Weasly's residence, "Anything to make up for it, anything"  
they are currently getting back from Egypt, and find the rat named Scabbers. Remus snorted. "How low can you get, Peter"  
Take him to Dumbledore before you try it, or he will run. "Yeah, that's just like him"  
If not for me, do it for Harry's sake. "No, for you and Harry... His last chance for a good home, with both of us.... If you want"  
Do it for James, if it means anything. And moony, I am sorry for not telling you about the switch. I had thought it was you, not Peter. Please, please you have to believe me.  
"I believe you... I forgive you... if you forgive me, my old friend..."

Padfoot.  
P.s. Donn't hurt the owl, It's Harry's "Well, that's a dead give away, their at Harry's.... Let's make a surprise visit, huh girl?" Remus asked the snowy white owl. She hooted softly, nipping his ears. And with that, Remus stood up, letting his book fall to the floor, to much in a hurry to care to pick it up. He walked out te door and disapparated.

I could leave it there, you know......

but that woul be crule

and hurtful................

and mean...................................

So, I will continue...

Remus apeared outside number four, and saw a small boy with messy, jet-black hair weeding the garden. He instantly recognized the boy as Harry. Remus walked over to the boy, stooped down, and wrapped his arms around the boy, who jumped in surprise at first.  
"Thank you... (a/n. mimi- For not eating the cows.. ETE MOR CHIKN! Betsssy!!!!!! NOOOOO!! Not on my flowers,I knew I shouldn't have fed you those cheeseburgers! egor- zaps with taser NO TALKING!!)" Remus said.  
"You're welcome. Do you want to come in (a/n. and we can elope? Egor-zaps with taser NO TALKING OR ASKING TO MARRY!)?" Harry asked.  
"Won't your uncle mind... ALOT?" Remus asked, concerned standing up and letting go.  
"He would be mad about the dog in my room, but he never found out, and besides, he's not home... for five days..." Harry said, smiling slightly.  
"Alright." Harry dusted off his pants and allowed him in the door. He showed him up to his room where Sirius was sitting on the bed looking at Harry's photo album. He didn't notice them approach. "Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius Jumped and looked up. He stood and walked over to his old friend.  
"Moony..." Sirius said quietly. Remus flung his arm over his friend.  
"I missed you, old friend." He said quietly, and they both smiled and knew what it ment... They were both forgiven. 


	8. Chillin Out

Sorry for the MAJOR delay, y'all! I have been major busy with my other story 'Harry Potter, and the Lord of the Rings', which I hope you all read by the way… Umm, I had given up on this story... But then I decided to add on another chapter, just to see how many reviews I got. I figure if I get enough, I will continue. It's just that everyone stopped reviewing so I quit writing, and it goes against my policy. It is, if you keep responding, I'll keep going… oh well… Here you go… By the way, the part of MIMI was played by my best friend Michelle, and everything MIMI said was what SHE typed. She isn't here right now, so MIMI won't be in this chapter.

Harry smiled at them and walked back outside, leaving them time to talk. It had been an hour and Harry had just finished weeding the garden, before he headed back inside to see how much progress had been made. When he walked in, Remus and Sirius were sitting on his bed, going through his photo album.

"-and then there was the time when he blew up the beds in the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey blamed it on those new warming sheets and bragged to the school how they had gotten too hot and she had just managed to make it out alive as they exploded." Sirius said through laughs, and Remus was in hysterics.

"And w-when Dumbledore found out, what did James use as an excuse?" Remus asked, trying to control his self.

"He was just trying to give her a _blast_, and that he himself had an _explosive _time." Harry said, leaning on the door frame. Remus jumped when he had first spoke, and began laughing again after a moment. Harry walked over and sat cross legged on the floor by the bed.

"Hi." Harry said to Remus. Remus smiled down at him.

"Hello, Harry. I want to thank you. If it had not been for your letter I may have not believed Sirius's… And I want to thank you, also, for what you said to me in your letter. I will, indeed, take you up on your offer one of these days, and, just so you know, it works both ways. If you ever need to talk to me, you know where to find me, not to mention the fact that, with your consent, I'll be visiting every now and then?" Remus asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry smiled. "Though I would rather visit you, seeing as how my Uncle and Aunt don't really like… anyone that likes me." Remus frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Harry simply shrugged and Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Screw them, when we find Peter you'll be living with me instead of them." Sirius comforted, and Harry smiled again.

"I can't wait." Harry smiled.


End file.
